


Cigarettes and Lace

by rosybumblebee



Series: A Change Would Do You Good [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Shuu in lingerie, Smoking, which is always good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosybumblebee/pseuds/rosybumblebee
Summary: Shuu cares about Yuuta's wellbeing.





	Cigarettes and Lace

Yuuta closed the heavy door behind him and took a breath of fresh air, walking outside and looking up at the dark sky, tiny stars shining here and there. He went to sit on the grass and picked out his lighter and a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, fishing one out and holding it between his lips, lighting it up and taking a puff, blowing out the smoke afterwards and watching it fly upward.

Ghouls weren’t affected by smoking as much as humans were, but that didn’t mean it was good for them anyway. He knew that, but he found that it was relaxing for him, sometimes sitting alone in the damp, cold grass and smoking, looking up at the sky. He hadn’t told Shuu yet, the other ghoul certainly wouldn’t like him doing something so _mauvais_ , as his boyfriend would say.

He let out a soft chuckle as he thought of Shuu, of the cute, shocked face he would make. He had never thought he could fall in love so easily with someone, but here he was, head over heels for a guy he’d been with for three weeks. But it was a nice feeling.

He knew Shuu would be a little hard to win over, especially because he was still so attached to Kaneki, but lately he had barely look at their self-proclaimed King, and only talked to him when it was necessary. Yuuta was happy Shuu was getting over him, not only because then he’d have Shuu all for himself, but also because it was terrible to see him suffer for someone who doesn’t love him, not even half as much as he deserves.

He finished his cigarette and walked back into the headquarters, making his way through the many hallways until he found the right one and went to knock on Shuu’s door, before letting himself in. “Hey, you.”

“Hi. I was just about to come look for you,” Tsukiyama smiled, sitting up on the bed. Yuuta walked up to him and bent down to peck his lips, but Tsukiyama pulled away and tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows. “You smoke?”

“Ah, I forgot you had such a good nose…” Yuuta sighed, taking off his leather jacket and draping it on the back of the chair in front of Shuu’s desk. “Sometimes I do, yeah. Not very often though.”

“But it’s bad for you,” Tsukiyama pouted, crossing his arms. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought it wasn’t that important. And I knew you’d get worried about me when you have other much more important things to think about.” “Your wellbeing is one of my priorities, don’t you say you’re not important,” Tsukiyama huffed in annoyance, and Yuuta let a small, satisfied smile creep on his face, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“So what, you want me to stop?”

“Oui.”

“But it’s gonna take so long,” Yuuta sighed, and Tsukiyama shrugged. “We have all the time in the world.”

“I need a reward, though. I don’t wanna do all this work for nothing,” Yuuta smirked devilishly, standing up from the chair and walking over to Shuu, caressing his cheek with the tip of a finger. “Of course. Your reward will be your health,” Shuu replied, and upon seeing Yuuta’s defeated face, he added, “and me in that pink lingerie set you saw on that website.”

The smile Yuuta gave him could have been brighter than the sun itself.

 

\---

 

The following day, Shuu was in the main room, reading a book curled up on the small couch and Yuuta went to give him a kiss, but frowned once he saw Shuu pulling back and staring at him with an unimpressed expression. “What? You don’t wanna kiss me anymore?” Yuuta joked, but Shuu replied with “Non.”

Yuuta widened his eyes and took Shuu’s hand, a worried look on his face. “Oh god, did I do something? What’s wrong? Whatever I did, I’m so sorry, I-“

“You didn’t do anything, love. I’m just not gonna kiss you until you stop smoking.”

“What?! But that’s probably gonna take months!” “Better start working on it, honey,” Shuu smiled, kissing Yuuta’s cheek before getting up and walking away to his room.

He knew he wouldn't keep his promise because he would never not kiss Yuuta for months, but maybe that’d motivate him a little.

 

_\---_

 

_A month later_

 

“How much do you wanna smoke now?”

“What are you talking about… giant talking cigarette?” Yuuta whined, flopping down on the bed and laying his head on Shuu’s lap, lifting his hand and poking his nose repeatedly. “Just one?”

“Non. We agreed on one every three days, then once a week, then never again. You can read a book, write or go spar.”

“I’m too tired to do any of that… I’ll just sleep,” Yuuta shrugged, nestling himself up against Shuu and closing his eyes, while the other laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Night then, you big baby.”

 

\---

 

_Two months later_

 

Shuu looked at himself in the mirror and raised an eyebrow, a satisfied look on his face. Yes, he definitely looked good enough to eat. Pastel pink looked fantastic on him. Yuuta had officially stopped smoking, so it was time for his reward.

He sent him a quick text telling him to come in their room and fixed his hair one last time. When he heard the door open, he came out of the tiny bathroom and leaned against the doorframe, a hand on his hip and a smirk on his face. “Hi there.”

Yuuta widened his eyes comically and swallowed thickly, looking at Shuu up and down. “Holy fuck… you weren’t kidding when you said you’d get it…”

“I was completely serious,” Shuu said, walking over to Yuuta and draping his arms around his neck, extending an arm behind him to lock the door. “So, wanna take it off?”

**Author's Note:**

> the title sounds so stupid lmao whatevs thanks for reading this tiny drabble!!


End file.
